A Twist of a Tail, Queen of Hearts Revenge
by Piker's Girl
Summary: The Queen of Hearts has Wonderland under the tips of her fingers now the waking world of humans beings is her next goal of ruling, Aria, daughter of Alice will have to see past the shadows to reclaim what was beautiful and what had humans hearts in a knot
1. Chapter 1

The citizens of Wonderland were scattering about the place as a warning plagued their ears; one that ended many innocent lives just in one day. The Queen of Hearts went from her light hearted card theme outfit to a beautiful lush white lace around red silk modeled Lolita outfit.

She stood on the terrace with a heart shaped lollypop between her crimsoned lips. In and out of her mouth often as if she was still in years of youth in step; by her side sat a black haired young man dressed in a black captains suits laced in gold ornaments randomly placed through out the outfit.

The cards stacked in line with new weapons never heard of by members of the community. Mr. Caterpillar scurried to help many of the creatures and other beings that came through the area to hide them away, but he understood minimal protection he could give and they took it gratefully.

"Where is Alice dear Caterpillar?" A butterfly asked. Mr. Caterpillar looked puzzled then replied with a shake back and forth to say no.

"I'm sure someone is looking out for well being. The Cheshire Cat is surely on her tail…" Mr. Caterpillar explained in fear of her life.

"She is strange in the midst of our ways and still seeks to be touched by the innocence of something yet to be seen by eyes of her kind…" The butterfly reassured him.

"Innocence is nothing now that the queen has seen the land of human child..." Mr. Caterpillar shouted.

…………………………………………………………………

"Alice hurry please before goobies come!" The Cheshire Cat yelled. Alice ran as fast as her feet could carry her to reach the arms of the humanized cat boy.

The Goobies surrounded Alice. Cheshire cat transformed into the purple coated cat to spring forth to try to nab her before something more terrible could happen. "Cheshire!" Young Alice screamed terrified to be pulled into an eternal black quagmire of despair that had extremely white eyes that pierced the soul when stared at directly.

"Grab my paw! Make haste as we have much to do after such faults of the queen that need to be dealt! You need to survive and seek vengeance if not that then at last fight the castles countess to free her peoples from further sorrows along the way!" The Cheshire Cat shouted in pain.

The Goobies wouldn't let her body be token from what the queen thought she deserved. "Sorrow will happen as what happens in my realm, but beauty has been bled in this for the sake that she knows that fear controls the population and will wither the flowers and melt the dreams of the many who have now built a life that many had before thy. I will survive for the sake others that lay themselves on the dreams of others!" Alice responded weakly. Her body couldn't reach The Cheshire Cats entirely to be pulled out.

She was eventually was sucked in, to drop into the cage made just for her. Cheshire Cat felt compelled to jump into the demnous pit to protect Alice.

When he fell through the weird blob creature he landed hard on the ground to see the queens grin.

"Well well little Alice…I never imagined that you could be captured so easily as to say so many love the presence that you hold…Cheshire Cat, I'm so surprised that you of all people would help this girl!" The Queen boasted.

"To what mind wouldn't you think me in such a way? I never would surrender anyone to the likes of you!" The Cheshire Cat argued.

"Keep silent, if you want to keep your tongue you fur ball!" the Queen yelled back.

"Fur ball…I have half the mind to scratch your eyes out of your head!" The Cheshire Cat shouted.

"Insolent beast, I will have skinned for those hurtful words!" The Queen said offended as if she had broken a nail against a hard surface.

"Excuse me, but not to interrupt you and the Cheshire Cats discussion…I want to know your reasoning behind this destruction!" Alice demand to know.

"You humans are such fragile and stupid creatures! I see the power that was handed to me and turned into something that could benefit myself and Wonderland as well!" The Queen admitted to the two.

"Benefit? You feel Wonderland could benefit from weapons and things powerful enough harm millions in one fowl swoop?" Alice questioned.

"Yes Alice and all because you decided to follow the white rabbit!" The Queen snickered.

Alice became shocked by those words; so much so that the face of guilt was reflected quickly in her eyes. Cheshire Cat noticed the sudden change in the girl's attitude. He shook her gingerly to get her loosen up.

"It's not your fault! Something was bound to happen like this neither sooner nor later either which could have gave evil deeds over such goodness it could replace!" The Cheshire Cat tried to convince her to cheer up.

Alice pushed Cheshire Cat away from her. The shame washed over her mind. "This is mine fault in which moping can't solve this illness that hast fallen on the simple kingdom!" Alice complained in her current sorrow.

"To discover such a burden and use it properly is the issue dear dear Alice and dumbed feline!" The Queen felt she might add. "In any matter I have saved the human world and this one as well for my mind is of the brilliant sort in which keep both aligned with respect on my terms!"

Her black haired assistant ran into the room in a hurry in a panic. "Mrs.…some things have stirred beyond the kingdom! Rebels are going against orders!" He announced.

The Queen of hearts knew something like this would happen. "I'll be there!" She answered back bluntly.

Alice glared at the women who ruined what she thought could be beautiful forever, but now became filthy with the stench and rot of death. "The human world was once like this Wonderland…though soon devoured by jealously, greed, and death!" Alice told the queen before she left off.

Washed the words of noble blood

What has stood and haven't stayed

The endless days whilst wander again

Though bravery is sought not stopped

The ones must see the days through

Tears, blood stained hands resurrect the once humbled lost

Years over days will win this tried battle, see the wild ones

For they know the truth and so soon must all or die trying

We ask not for a savoir, but for a life for all lives…………

CONTINUE PLEASE, continue please!

The sad tune draped the hollow halls many that day till the song had become loud for the two to hear when the Cheshire Cat decided to look at the view from the window at such the distance they were.

There the dear friend the Gryphon was there to greet them. Cheshire Cat shook Alice out of sleep to see the Gryphon there in all his glory. "I have come to help as word had spread to the winds on high! I see no reason to fear the Queen and her guardsmen as no mere man could contain me!" The Gryphon proudly spoke.

"Gryphon can you break what shackles these bars?" Alice questioned. The Gryphon only laughed to swipe off the lock in fowl swoop of his large paw. Cheshire cat and Alice hopped on the back of the legendary beast to fly off to safety or as safe as safe can be.

"Your grand mum tried her best though the queen somehow bested her at everything she threw to horn billed hag!" Grandfather recited from memory. Nicolas rustled about to hear the horror tale of the beloved child's tale of fantasy.

"Oh please grandfather! Grand mum was named Alice, but the chances of the story being true and grand mum being that Alice are so slim…" Aria replied negatively to his number one fable of the day.

"Stop being a stick in the mud already Aria! Who is to say that such a world isn't real?" Nicolas argued back.

"You're six Nick…I'm going to bed…" Aria responded to Nicolas's childness.

"Someday you'll believe in the worlds other side someday!" Grandfather thought he might add. Aria waved her arm up and down to signal enough to him. He frowned to her lack of belief.

Aria walked up the steps and took a left where her room stood. She washed her face and hands in the water basin on the dresser then shut the door behind her quietly.

She plopped down on the bed to feel a small rectangle box under her. Aria only sighed because she thought she had left out her special pendant sealed in a box when she was going to put it away when she realized that the box was much heavier than she thought before.

Aria rattled the box around in curiosity. She opened it up to pull out what she thought was a chef's knife when she lifted up the ribbon wrapped around the knife that read. "Vorpal blade: use with caution"

She swung it in the air delicately as to not knock down any valuables. "Someone has sent me a cruel joke as it seems…maybe Grandfather!" Aria questioned. "He really wants me to believe his Alice in Wonderland dribble does he?"

"Well do you believe?" A voice chimed. Aria looked about the room to see nothing.

"I'm imagining things as grandfather and Nicolas does!" Aria said not convinced.

"We see what one does not all the time there for that is the truth!" the voice once again rang. Aria again looked around the room in confusion to the words being spoken.

"A ghost maybe? Then again aren't those something for the crazy and those of loss?" Aria questioned. "I dare not want to seek help from a stranger for the solution of my problem, so I'll solve it on my own accord…"

"What is there to solve? I am no ghost nor are you delusional…dear sweet Alice why thine at midst of confusion?" the voice again asked

"Be gone as your presence is not needed!" Aria said trembly in fear.

"I am thine granddaughter of an Alice, but not of the book Alice!" Aria argued.

"You look the double of Alice if any, but mine eyes see what of the past as in Wonderland one does not age!" The voice responded.

"You tell lies as such the tale exists in this realm as tale of disbelief and aww! The maker of such of the tale was a user of a drug that stimulated his psyche to reach a new height of seeing…" Aria shouted

"Yes new heights that can be achieved with meditation and many other methods…many have been to Wonderland and always come back with the same tales to tell just not recorded as one describes!" The voice argued back.

"Show yourself!" Aria asked. A grin appeared out of nowhere then gradually a whole body came through.

"As you wish dear sweet Alice…or…or…of the granddaughter of Alice as one presumes!" The cat announced.

"The...the...Cheshire Cat! You be no illusion to mine eye!" Aria shouted as she back into the cabinet behind her that made a rather large thump. Nicolas knocked on Aria's door.

"Aria Grandfather is going to tell one of the tales you like! Please come down!" Nicolas pleaded.

"No…that's quiet alright Nick as to say I'm really tired…see you in the morn!" Aria said to get Nicolas to go away. She heard him leave down the steps; Aria sighed. "I'm not your Alice, so leave!"

"Oh, but you must come! Wonderland is in great need of help still and could use extra hands in this ordeal!" The Cheshire Cat reassured her.

"I'm no Alice!" Arai yelled.

"But you are her daughter as you say!" The Cheshire Cat said convinced. He quickly transformed from fur to skin in a human form though his ears still stood on the top of head and the tail waved about below him. "Come over to the mirror please dear one."

Aria looked at the mirror closely to only to see the reflections of them both. They both stared at the mirror for a hard fifteen minutes before the Cheshire Cat grinned his widest then pushed her through knocking over everything on her cabinet.

The Cheshire Cat shortly jumped in; his tail wagged happily around. He picked up the blade to carry it at his side. "The realms are broken you see, so we need to walk in between borders. The queen did this so she shall stop many from trespassing!" the Cheshire Cat explained.

A green tint thick on the white gray walls, glass float about the place while many objects lay broken on the ground, the White Rabbit waited at the end of the long hall a head, Aria and Cheshire Cat eventually made it through the long long halls where the White Rabbit tapped his large furry feet in boredom.

"Finally you are here! No time to dilly dolly now!" White Rabbit explained. The Cheshire Cat stopped the White Rabbit a second after his words ceased.

They moved away from Aria's presence. "This is not Alice as she does not live the place past thought! This is her Granddaughter and to say she has no mind as good as the one she looks!" The Cheshire Cat admitted.

"The devil gave her the body, but not the spirit…such a shame as the youth!" The White Rabbit said disappointed.

"Yes…youth being the only thing on her side as I had to trick our way through the mirror…" The Cheshire Cat snickered.

"Rudeness as your name portrays! You should have given her the situation at hand to see it our way…" White Rabbit responded unhappy.

"I am no Alice as she shouted away to hear no word of my tale, so let her feel what we are feeling! Torment and sorrow will encase her heart while she endures to help Wonderland!" The Cheshire Cat said convinced.

The White Rabbit signaled for Aria to come over their little group that seemed so private a second ago. "As far as I'm concerned I have been told that you are not Alice…and that you see no intention of really wanting your hands dirtied to help our cause…" The White Rabbit asked.

Aria fiddled her fingers nervously. "I was mercilessly shoved in the mirror and asked not to take part in your journey to achieve such a goal…" Aria admitted.

"Now wait rabbit!" Cheshire Cat shouted.

"Pipe down wills you! Now child…if you want to leave then walk right back down that hall and never look back while doing so, but if you see proper and fit to take the challenge to help our effort then walk forward!" White Rabbit explained.

"Are you trying to damn us? What the hell…do you think we can afford kindness in these times?" The Cheshire Cat demanded to know.

"She was not who we were expecting…you became desperate then attempted to force her against her will!" The White Rabbit made clear to The Cheshire Cat.

"We act and act and act on what we feel is right, but not all the time we have a choice and Wonderland has seen too many die never to not return! Even if we cannot reach Alice then second best is better than none! The Queen will become maddened to know we have reached her again even if she is not the real thing!" The Cheshire Cat said sure of himself.

"I thought you said that people of Wonderland cannot age, how can they die?" Aria asked.

"Dying is another thing and all can do just that…actually…lie a little as we do age, but slowly." The Cheshire Cat laughed at himself.

"So then you do age!" Aria shouted to show she disapproved his now questionable words.

"Excuse me, but I need to know your answer now please!" The White Rabbit replied.


	2. Chapter 2

two: Changes…

"Of course I'm…I'm…going to go home…I mean after all…I didn't even want to be here…" Aria guilt fully said.

………………………………………………………………….

"I have heard they planned to bring Alice back to Wonderland and have they Evan?" The Queen demanded to know.

"Of course they are on their way, but they had a mix up and brought her granddaughter into the borders and they are coming soon…" Evan reported.

"Take her shadow to replace the daughter as if she had not left the house and then let's wait this game out. When I'm done…she will know what precious is and wish she never left!" The Queen said joyed.

"Yes as you wish…" Evan said. He bows and takes his leave to meet up with Aria and the Wonderland residence at the border.

………………………………………………………………….

"Are you sure this is what you want?" The White Rabbit asked saddened by her decision.

"I don't know really…I mean helping you is by far a noble deed, but I am one person and alone can not do much!" Aria threw out of mind.

"But you will give hope to those who have not seen Alice in years. Her curiosity and innocence was a charming thing reflected well to many here…like a babe new to the world as she was here made many feel alive!" The White Rabbit thought he might add.

"I'm not sure…" Aria said to stop when she heard a noise behind them.

"Yes…I am very sure you would be unsure…" Evan smiled

"What? Is this another one of your friends because he is real card!" Aria snickered. Evan walked forward to grab Aria's hand.

"Get away from her you human dribble!" The Rabbit shouted. The Cheshire Cat ran at Evan to only be slammed against the wall. Rabbit didn't move an inch after he had seen what he had done to the Cheshire Cat.

Evan grinned to see no one would participate to challenge his willingness to take Aria. She struggled to be released from his grip till he dropped her hand when the Cheshire Cat came back to try to fight back.

The Cheshire Cat used his agility to avoid Evan's heavy poundings until shapeless shadow's pulled themselves from under the ground to have the Cheshire Cat trembled to see these beings after such a long time.

"Blob creatures? The same one that swallowed Alice from Grandfathers story, but how can that be?" Aria questioned.

"Yes, run away with your tail between your tail you filthy beast!" Evan responded well to understanding. "As before you will not succeed as you may bear fangs, but you're bite lacks strength!"

"Who said I was running…just like Alice you have powers on your side just because the demons decided that our being was worthless against other foe! We were squeezed into the realm of disbelief as we had shared the world before without cares to gather in our hearts!" The Cheshire Cat preached his truth.

"You were and are worthless to humans! You look like lab rejects!" Evan replied.

"Enough words from you already!" The Cheshire Cat shouted about to attack when Evan came down to his knees with his hands on his head.

"No need to harm yet Evan! Call back your men immediately!" The Queen demanded. Evan eventually came out of his spell to turn into a thick black smoke and disappear into the ground.

"It appears everything is alright for now!" The White Rabbit Reassured the group.

"I wouldn't be too sure about those thoughts rabbit…whilst you feel the air is clear granddaughter of Alice has fainted!" The Cheshire Cat said. The White Rabbit only sighed in relief as no true conflict has raised itself.

………………………………………………………………….

"Aria, it's time to wake." Grandfather knocked on the door softly the again when no answer came from her. Within seconds Aria came from her room dressed in a long soft blue dress. "It's a first for you to actually come out after second knock!"

"Yes, well I feel fit to say that maybe I'm learning to mature…" Aria said with a smile.

"I guess as we must in today's world!" Grandfather concurred to her new notion.

"Today's world is just too busy and one will carry under the tides if stopped a seconds notice." Aria responded.

"Curious…when did you become so negative?" Grandfather asked.

"When I looked at the world through a window that only sees so much though so little…" Aria replied.

"Whatever more you have please leave them behind here before par take at breakfast as that isn't supposed to be the time of such talk." Grandfather said his thoughts and left.

Nicolas sat at the table ready to take part in morning tradition as all families do. Grandfather slowly slinked down the steps in joy to see his grandson awake and ready to go about the day.

"Hello Nick me boy and how are we this morn?" Grandfather asked happily. Aria came down the steps a bit tilty.

A knock on the door is heard from the dining room. Nicolas gets up to answer the doors mysterious suitor. "Mum!" Nicolas shouted. She kneels down to his height to squeeze him tight in her arms.

"I have just come to tell you that I'm going to be out another day Father!" Mum said disappointed.

"What a shame they have you work like this!" Grandfather announced.

"Nothing can be done I'm afraid!" Mum responded.

"So, you have you leave already…" Aria threw what was on her mind.

"Oh honey you look pale, are you sick?" Mum asked with hand on Aria's forehead.

"No, I feel fine…" Aria replied.

"I can't imagine what had caused it!" Grandfather added.

"Maybe it will go away anyway Father, new sightings had been cast! A most unusual thing had been seen yesterday and it frightened many a person right on this street!" Mum said.

"What thing exactly would have people, so scared?" Grandfather asked suspicious of something. Aria only grinned.

"Shadows move on their accord. Two were injured, no deaths have been reported." Mum replied sort of worried.

"When are due to leave?" Grandfather wondered.

"Eleven minutes or so, why is that bad?" Mum responded.

"Of course not, but you will still be late in seconds to report on your next article if you stay twice longer." Grandfather thought out loud.

"Funny as it seems that something plagues your mind, what could be keeping me is nothing truly, but your acting's of now are quite funny!" Mum said unsure of his attitude.

"That's me funny pa, I have told stories that could knock you off your poor tired feet and forget tomorrow! That's all, in the end I'm the nervous clown that could convince you to come back each day for promise of a new act without fail!" Grandfather said goofy enough to convince her. Mum took a quick look at her watch to notice that time was pretty much up.

"That's great Father…little Nicky, Aria, please be good for Grandfather will you!" Mum asked. "Father thank you again!"

"No problem as I love to take care of the young ones!" Grandfather replied happily. Mum left out the door quickly. Grandfather went back to the table to find the paper in tatters on the chair.

………………………………………………………………….

"How is she?" The Cheshire Cat asked. The White Rabbit wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"She should be fine though the cause of her collapse is not really evident at this time." White Rabbit responded.

"We have no time for this stuff! We need to meet with Yarely soon!" Cheshire Cat admitted.

"She needs time to recover as she will have much more to deal with than schooling. Earlier she was exhibiting odd signs and just now has her body settled." White Rabbit replied.

"Fainting has no extra symptoms…" Cheshire Cat scolded.

"It doesn't?" White Rabbit asked in curiously.

"It has to do with that human working for the Queen?" The Cheshire Cat assumed. Aria woke up choking and wheezing. White Rabbit pulled up to sit right.

"Are you alright dear girl?" White Rabbit asked flustered. Aria eventually stopped.

"I…I couldn't breathe for a second there…like someone was choking me!" Aria yelled frightened.

"As long as you are alright then we must move forward and deal with this stuff later!" White Rabbit admitted. Water dropped to the ground one by one till it turned into a downpour.

Aria still felt very weak, her vision kept on the ground without care to what could cause could harm her. The Cheshire Cat came over to comfort her.

"If you stay in the rain you become sick and that's no good right?" Cheshire Cat said. Aria gave no answer. "What a bitch you are! I think of your well being and this is how you treat it!"

"I feel ill and yet could care less as a new feeling waved itself and I favored in its notion!" Aria replied with almost no voice to hear.

"Even if this is the work of that human, I can not tolerate such vile talk! It is sickness to me to hear you would rather rot to nothingness than seek life even in the smallest flower!" Cheshire Cat responded appalled. He walked over to her side to put his purple shirt top around her shoulders.

She only stared blankly at the Cheshire Cat. "I…I'm sorry!" Aria said softly. "When that guy touched me I felt something inside myself that just stopped working…"

"It was probably nothing! Let's go inside already!" Cheshire Cat replied then pulled Aria up from the ground.

He led her to the house not far from when they got inside White Rabbit had just got done writing a letter that he soon sticks in an envelope to seal it with wax. "Be ready to ship out by noon!"

"By noon in this rain; we barely can see through it!" Cheshire Cat shouted.

"Cat by heart and mind aren't you? We can't be here the whole time when there are more constructive things that could be done!" White Rabbit pleasantly gestured.

"A day of rest shant affect our journeys way though we be late as lateness is…" Cheshire Cat tried to convince Rabbit.

"Anything to stay your way from the drip and drops of water ay Cheshire Cat?" White Rabbit asked.

Cheshire Cat turned to see Aria who sat on the floor now with her eyes back on the ground.

She acknowledged the fact that Cheshire Cat looked over to her. Aria stared up at him slightly; she got up to walk to the door to run off into the deep misty rain.

"What the hell are you doing? You plan to catch death don't you?" Cheshire Cat yelled freaked from the door way peering into the nowhere as the rain gave its illusion.

"Are you planning to go after her?" White Rabbit smirked. Cheshire Cat became instantly enraged to know he has to step out and find the girl. "Hesitating won't help you now!"

"I know that already damn it! Give me a break!" Cheshire Cat acted nervously to see the rain pouring away. Within seconds he ran out to be covered in water that fell heavy on his shoulders. "Hey girl, girl where are you at!"

He eventually heard screams by the lake. Cheshire Cat witnessed Aria hitting the water; Evan walked forward to have a nasty smile on his face that made humanized feline growl for his means of destruction are for fun.

Aria eventually came up from under the water to splash around on the surface and paddle her way back to the land. Her dress weighed her down from the water; Aria gasped as she toppled to the side with her hands gathered to find a surface to hold on to.

"Running away did nothing for her as she had not expected me…Aria if I'm right?" Evan asked. She looked up at him shocked.

"The cat can't even recognize mine own difference between generations…how wouldst you know?" Aria replied confused.

"Because the shadows know the truth about ones self…it's evident you don't know anything about yourself!" Evan explained.

"You don't know what you are talking about! I understand about myself!" Aria shouted back to stop in the middle of her thought to flash a sad frown of confusion. Evan laughed a hard laugh; one that didn't seem to want to stop.

"Why did you stop Aria?" Evan insisted.

"I have no time for this…I don't want to be here any longer!" Aria argued violently. The black smoke came up from behind Aria to tie itself around her being. She wiggled and squirmed around.

"We were starting to have some fun as I like these activities." Evan replied then signaled for the black smoke to dissipate. Aria fell to the ground.

The Cheshire Cat ran to Aria to pick her up gently. Evan brought his black sword out of nowhere. "I have my duty and you can only imagine how pissed the queen will be to know I have withdrawn from her orders!"

Evan stabbed the Cheshire Cat in the back when he was still preoccupied with Aria. He fell to his knees still holding Aria in his arms; he released her from his grip when he repeated the offense. "Had enough pussy cat?" Evan asked.

"I am here to help Wonderland and some punk ass lest mine self will fuck it up!" Cheshire Cat sneered. He quivered and shook from the blood that he had lost.

He had problems walking forward for lack of sight blurred from his unexpected blows; the rain only trickled now. Cheshire Cat after this was able to defend every hit long enough till he saw the White Rabbit in the distance.

Aria woke up when the Cheshire Cat collapsed on top her. "Where am I?" she questioned. The White Rabbit waved at her. "Oh yeah…in the midst of insane…"

"Be nimble and stray from here!" The White Rabbit shouted. Aria immediately tried to leave as instructed when a mouse near the tall tree by the lake waved for her to come over.

"Oh no you don't wench, why do you think it is so simple to escape you spoilt princess?" Evan questioned. He chased her to the tree while throwing black shards that exploded when they touched the ground.

The little mouse waved his small hands back and forth quickly. Aria rushed as fast as her feet carry her; she lacked the strength to fully make it by themselves.

Aria stopped to huff air into her lungs between every hit given. The mouse decided to take action and meet her half way. "Here take this!" The mouse said as he shoved a tiny scrap of food into her fingers in which she quickly shoved into her mouth.

With in seconds she vanished. Evan looked around many seconds before he disappeared into black smoke. The Cheshire Cat tried to move around, but was stopped by the White Rabbit who put his big furry on top of the Cheshire Cat's chest. "Ey what Mouse? Daughter of Alice needn't your help and now she has gone small ways to become more lost amongst what she doesn't understand!"

"I do unto order of the Caterpillar and none less as he wants to see how she fairs without protection of ya wonder twins here as the Cheshire Cat has failed twice in his noble cause!" The Mouse replied.

"The Caterpillar asked you to this?" The White Rabbit responded shocked.


End file.
